


Fire's Spirit

by Nightshade40



Series: Elemental Hearts [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dark, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fear of Death, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, On Hiatus, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade40/pseuds/Nightshade40
Summary: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Ice and Lightning help balance each other for years but what happens if one dies?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shane-Water  
> Mariella-Fire  
> Toni-Earth  
> Tyler-Air  
> Felix-Ice  
> Destery-Lightning

A black wolf growled  as a boy approached with worried eyes at the sight of the trap that had it's sharp teeth in the leg though that didn't stop him and got close enough to the trapped leg. The sound of more growls were heard causing the boy to glance around only to find a large wolf with white paws, icy blue eyes and a beautiful golden coat. Beside that wolf was three other wolves: a white one with silver fur and green eyes, a brown one with one green eye and one blue eye and the other wolf was black with icy blue eyes. "I want to help", protested the boy to the wolves who seemed to glare at him. The boy then suddenly ran leaving the wolves alone only to return with his father who saw the trap, the wolves and the worried look on his son's face. Walking carefully he knelt down and grabbing the trap began slowly pulling it open while the wolves watched silently the wolves bolted once the leg was free. 

 Jack frowned at his girlfriend who he had been arguing with and it was tiring him out. Walking out of the house he walked through the streets until he arrived at a park where he sat down on a bench and looked around. "are you ok?", asked a voice causing Jack to jump in shock at seeing a lady with long, raven black hair and dark brown eyes standing behind him. "i'm fine", snapped Jack before feeling guilty when he saw hurt flash before it was gone then he saw that she was leaving so he grabbed her wrist. "wait! i'm sorry", apologized the Irishman which got a smile from the lady. "what happened?", asked the lady sitting down and Jack explained on how he had been arguing with his girlfriend a lot as well as the words that had been said and how tired he was. She explained that his girlfriend could only be tired or jealous and maybe to listen to each other.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone. I know I'm late and I'm really sorry but please let me explain. I'm moving house and mum gives me a lift to my new house so I can unpack. I have to get up at 5am and leave by 6 or 7am. I won't stop updating or posting but I will post when I get home.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix was in his wolf form running along side his pack: Aria, Mariella, Dieter, Eclipse, Seth, Raksha, Amitiel and Aurora. Felix had ordered everyone to keep an eye on Jack who seems to be having a lot of disagreements with his girlfriend. 

T'Challa is a close friend of Mariella and Toni even aware of them being Elemental Guardians. T'Chaka loved his son and daughter but he had in anger exiled the elemental guardians when the two siblings were teenagers. Felix, Mariella, Destery, Shane, Tyler and Toni had all left taking their families with them. T'Challa, Suri and T'Chaka began tracking down the Guardians with barely any luck though T'Chaka was looking so he could apologize. They had ended up find Toni through the news. The first person they tried to contact was Toni Stark who listened to T'Chaka's apology which was accepted but warned them that unless Mariella and Shane listen and accept the apology then Destery, Felix and Tyler won't answer. The three had to track down the others which they found was much harder. 

Shane, Destery, Toni, Felix, Tyler and Mariella each had some family and close friends. Toni loved to say that they were followers while Shane would disagree. Shane's group was currently of Trisha, Teresa, Jacob, Jerid, Lisa and Drew. Marie has Wade, Bob, Nate, Minx, Callen, Kensi, Ziva, Gibbs, Jack and Aaron. Toni's group was Bruce Banner, Rhodey, Pepper, Hope and Natasha. Destery currently has one friend as a member called Nathan. Felix had Cry, Jack and Ken though Tyler and Marie all decided to group together Wade, Bob, Nathan Sharp, Minx, Callen, Kensi, Ziva, Gibbs and Aaron were now friends of both. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone i'm updating twice today because I won't be back until for two nights starting tomorrow. thought I might give you a heads up


	3. Chapter 3

Callen had to admit that he was surprised when Hetty came to him to tell him that a new member was joining and then handed the papers to him. To his surprise it was someone he knew though he asked if the family was fine with it and the answer was that they were willing but not really happy about it. Callen knew that his friend had met another person who was courting her as well as having several family members. Mariella had given him a chance to see and in turn he had gotten to know her sons and daughters: Jayden, Eclipse, Itsuki, Leonardo, Seth, Aurora, Haley, Raksha and Amissa. "G what is it?", asked his partner Sam Hanna with Kensi Blye beside him. "New member is joining us", said Callen and Sam Hanna looked curious, "who is he?". Callen wondered if Kensi would be ok with their friend so Callen spoke, "her name is Mariella and she is a shifter. She is also a close friend of me and Kensi." Handing the papers to his partner who began looking through it while Kensi's expression was one of surprise because she even knew that Felix was protective of his mate. Dominic who had came in was looking confused so Kensi explained that they were getting a new member.

Sam Hanna didn't know who Mariella was but when she walked through into the room even he had been surprised. Her raven black hair was tied in a pony tail, her dark brown eyes looking everywhere curiously, her shirt was dark blue, her jeans black, she had red runner shoes instead of high heels and she looked at bit Asian. He watched as both Callen and Kensi hugged her before she walked over to him. She stared Sam in the eyes calmly and held out her hand before introducing herself, "Mariella. you must be G's motherhen Sam Hanna". Sam heard the amusement in the soft voice and it was then he saw Callen and Kensi looking at them with fear. "He needs a mother", joked Sam before a whistle was heard and heads turned to see Eric looking down at them in surprise. Callen and Kensi shot Sam a grateful look though the one he returned told them that he wasn't going to go easy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out that the mission was a drone was missing after having killed a marine so the team had to track down the person who hacked and took the drone. Callen and Sam spoke to Air Force Captain Mark Holden Briggs who Nate told them was not the right person then Eric managed to ID the person who stole the drone. "Marie, want to come?", asked Callen raising an eyebrow at the second new agent who nodded and followed the two to the car. They arrived at Youself Kaleem's house where they opened the door and entered. "Callen!", called Mariella staring at the maps and both agents came before they heard a crash. Peering out before ducking back inside when gunshots were fired. the four kept shooting until Kaleem ran out of bullets and bolted. Mariella, Callen and Sam managed to catch the man but turns out that Kaleem had a bomb which he set off and the three agents ran while a explosion came behind them. "you alright?", asked Callen to his friends who nodded before making their way back to the NCIS headquarters.

"You do realize that Felix will be pissed?", said Mariella her brown eyes narrowed at Nate, Kensi and Hetty. The three had managed to convince the Asian to go as the Razor Mantis a hacker who had gotten arrested by the FBI.  
"The real Razor Mantis as supposed to speak at the Rathmore Tech class. And we're improvising.", explained Nate while Kensi was on her phone. Mariella had a white shirt, black shirt skirt and green high heels.  
"Alright. Fine. So what is my background?", asked Mariella tying her hair into a bun but then let it down while Nate and Hetty looked amused.  
"FBI arrested you for stealing files from the Department of Defence and you cut a deal to avoid jail time in exchange for teaching students about the perils of Cyber Crime", Kensi explained to her friend. "If a student checks on my backstory?", asked Mariella looking at herself in the mirrior.  
"consider yourself backstopped. As far as the legal system is concerned, you are the Razar Mantis", explained Hetty looking to Kensi who showed the name on her phone: **Felix**. She handed it to Nate who took it reluctantly. The three females got to watch as Nate tried to explain even as his face got pale then he handed it to Hetty who promised that Mariella wouldn't be harmed. Hetty after giving the phone to Kensi warned Mariella to not scruff them, tear them or lose them.


	5. Chapter 5

Mariella was looking at the rows of students that a few might be hackers. There was a mixture of boys and girls but she focused silently planning to get Kensi and Nate back for the plan.  
"Ok everyone, take your seats please. As you might have heard from Dr. Knorr, I'm going to be your guest lecturer for this afternoon's session. When I was arrested by the FBI, I was known as the Razor Mantis. For eight years...", spoke Mariella while in Headquarters Eric and Nate were watching the screen.  
"Once they log on you can scan their hard drives?", asked Nate to Eric who looked calm.  
"yeah. I'll be throwing additional data on the touch screen and you'll be picking out anyone suspicious", explained Eric while Nate had his eyes focused on the screen.  
"That will be most of them", commented Nate.  
"We're off. Predictably, each student ran a search for the Razar Mantis and check this out", said Eric showing comments on the screen of messages saying how beautiful, how hot and how in love the male students were. Nate hoped that neither of Mariella's friends or her mate finds out.  
"Today, we'll be discussing the overlap of our domestic cyber-crime community with terrorism abroad.", began Mariella only to stop when a male student who looks asian held up his hand.  
"Question. Do you think the slave-generated data bots out of Silicon Valley are vulnerable to Sigma 7 overrides?", asked the student though she knew the answer thanks to her cousin Toni.  
"That is an excellent question. There could be two answers to the question. Sigma 7 overrides are incompatible with slave-generated data bots because those bots can't exist on single-tuned harmonic filters. Anyone else wish to try to stump me with a trick question. All right", said Mariella calmly.  
"What's the difference between string system code and MVO-6 languages?", asked the same student which caught Eric's attention.  
"Oh, really? You wanna go there? Mariella, ignore him. Just look down at your laptop and hit some keys", instructed Eric which she followed then Eric continued, "Tell him you'll answer once the guy to his left stops messaging him about your bra size."  
"I will consider answering your question once the guy to your left stops IMing you about my bra size.", said Mariella with a sharp smile at the student watching as several students close their computers.

Jack who had broken up with his girlfriend a year ago was talking to Felix who told him of Marie's job and he was now courting Marie even though Felix had had been reluctant to agree. Jack laughed when he found that Marie had to talk to some college students.


End file.
